1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, e.g., a NOR type flash memory equipped with a storage section for storing setting information to set an initial operation or a function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device such as a NOR type flash memory usually includes a storage section for storing setting information to set an initial operation and a function (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-302476).
Conventionally, in the storage section disposed in the NOR type flash memory to store setting information, one memory cell has been installed in one bit line, and a memory cell array has been configured by a small capacity unit of about 10 bits in many cases. A decoder and a sense amplifier have been arranged in each memory cell.
In such a NOR type flash memory, as a memory capacity is enlarged, the amount of setting information such as redundancy information or protect information for protecting data to replace a defective memory cell with a redundant memory cell increases, and a memory capacity of the storage section for storing the information also increases. The increased memory capacity of the storage section increases the number of decoders, sense amplifiers or the like for reading the setting information from the storage section. In consequence, the increase in the number of decoders or sense amplifiers of the storage section for storing the setting information has caused a problem of an increase in chip area.